Many times when a golf ball is hit over a considerable distance by a golf club during the course of a game of golf, it lands in bushes, high grass or behind a tree and can be difficult to find. If the ball can not be located, the golfer is penalized by two strokes and continues the game with another ball. However, if the ball is designed to emit a sound signal, it will be relatively easy to find thereby enabling the golfer to avoid the two stroke penalty. The present invention provides such a ball.